


You First

by whenfairieshelp



Category: Spider-Man (Video Game 2018), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic, F/M, Fluff, Slice of Life, i have a lot of feelings for these two, i just had a cute idea for a proposal so I’m trying to write it down okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 08:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16059245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenfairieshelp/pseuds/whenfairieshelp
Summary: "How do you manage to look like the most handsome and the dorkiest man on the planet at the same time?", she snorted and sipped on Peters nearly cold coffee. He glared at her, but only clad in Spider-Man boxers and looking like he just woke up from a day-long nap didn't make him look very menacing.It actually kind of made her want to pinch his cheeks.





	You First

**Author's Note:**

> Look. I played the Game. I loved it. I admit, I have. To read a lot of Spider-Man comics. No money, and reading them online does not agree with my eyes lmao  
> But I talked with friends about how absolutely adorable Mj and Peter are and somehow my mind spun together how adorable a certain type of proposal would be. This has two parts and is mostly an exercise for me to get back into writing, but I hope it’s still enjoyable

Mary Jane Watson wasn't oblivious in any way, so when Peter showed up at the window to their living room, hair disheveled from when he pulled off his mask and a tie half hidden behind his back she knew something was up.

Now, she admits she has a soft spot for the man. And yes, she also admits that she loves to indulge him when she knows it won't hurt him. So, she did was any girlfriend as good-hearted and smitten as she would do and acted as if she didn't see the piece of blue silk peeking out behind his waist. And she smiled to herself in secret when she saw him let out a breath he has clearly been holding in when he threw the tie across the room as soon as he thought she couldn't see it.

While she poured Peter some still warm enough coffee into the Spider-Man cup she got him for his 22nd birthday, she heard him rummaging through their bedroom. Squinting she took the cup in both hands and made her way to the origin of the turmoil. Leaning on the doorframe she observed her boyfriend taking off his costume and awkwardly trying to get his boxers to sit right again. The rummaging stopped as soon as she set foot on the floor. Damn him and his Spider senses.

"How do you manage to look like the most handsome and the dorkiest man on the planet at the same time?", she snorted and sipped on Peters nearly cold coffee. He glared at her, but only clad in Spider-Man boxers and looking like he just woke up from a day-long nap didn't make him look very menacing.  
It actually kind of made her want to pinch his cheeks.  
She only grinned and blew him a kiss, but he already turned around to put clothes on. 

"So-", Peter started, while pulling his shirt down his chest, making MJ quietly boo. "B o r i n g", she complained, just to see Peter grin to himself, his ears tipped in red. "So.", he started again, "I was thinking that maybe, today we could eat. Out. Eat out, a date, maybe? You know. Like when we started going out. Just, I don't have much money so it'd be nothing fancy, maybe at the diner? I just thought that'd be nice-"

While Peter was babbling, struggling with putting on his sweater, MJ put down the coffee cup and made her way to the bed in a few steps, sitting down on the edge, right in front of the mess she calls her boyfriend and just looked at him. First a silk tie, now the babbling - He was up to something. Something that would most definitely end up in an endearing disaster.

"Yes, I'd love to." Taking pity on Peter she put a hand on his waist and pulled the sweater down the rest of the way. His eyes were big, nervousness written all over his face when he looked down at her. She smiled reassuringly, her fingers drawing figures onto his skin, where her hand still rested. "Okay.", he breathed, a smile forming on his face. 

God, she thought, I love him so much. "Come down here, tiger.", she gently pulled on the fabric covering his chest with her other hand. He moved without complaints until she only had to crane her neck a bit to press a loving kiss to his lips.


End file.
